Given often harsher environmental conditions encountered in coastal areas, there have been increasingly stringent standards, rules and regulations being passed with regard to fenestration units such as windows and doors and the ability of such windows and doors to withstand extreme environmental conditions. For example, in many coastal areas, such as in Florida and along the eastern seaboard, hurricanes and tropical storms having gale force winds and the incidence of wind borne debris are a yearly occurrence and threat. In addition, it is important for the glass subassemblies of such coastal impact windows and doors to be supported and retained within their window sash or frame assemblies or door panel or frame assemblies after impact, and/or after the glass has been broken to provide blast mitigation protection. Still further, these windows and doors generally must provide enhanced insulation capabilities when exposed to temperature extremes, especially in summer months when temperatures in some coastal areas can reach well over 100° F., while in the winter months, temperatures can be well below freezing.
Currently, for the manufacture of coastal impact products, in order to form such products with the desired levels of strength and stability to retain the insulated glass assembly after contact with windborne debris, additional time generally must be spent during the manufacturing process. A common method in the industry to achieve this retention is to add additional glazing material to the gap between the edge of the insulated glass assembly and the sash or frame to increase the bond area between the glass assembly and the sash or frame, in a process commonly referred to as back glazing. Such glazing material must be applied all around the glass edge in a complete and as full an application as possible. This generally requires significant craftsmanship/skill on the part of the workers, and considerable additional manufacturing time to ensure that the back-glazing is sufficient to meet required missile impact and pressure cycling (due to windborne debris) test standards for such coastal impact products. Additionally, this method requires all the work to be done in-line during the assembly of the sash/frame, causing a potential drop in efficiency and capacity of the manufacturing assembly line.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a system and/or process that enables the more efficient manufacture of insulated glass fenestration units having laminated glass structures, which meet or exceed required coastal impact product standards.